


夜深人静

by eatApie



Category: Fantastic Beasts - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatApie/pseuds/eatApie
Summary: 人物OOC 垃圾文 限制级 就是想搞哥哥写的爽文





	1. 上

    忒休斯知道他爱纽特。这爱不会少一分，也不会多一分，恰好地在他左胸膛三根肋骨之下，锁进一个小盒子里，里面好像装着一杯水，水面与杯口相切，从不溢出的正好。可同样，他也知道，这爱并非是那种普通的兄弟之爱，作为一个成熟有担当的成年人，他当然知道，这种感情是错误的、畸形的、不被世俗所接纳和允许，需要拔根而除，需要不再奢望，可同样这爱不会少一分，也不会多一分，像那杯差点溢出的水。  
   

    白日里，他是众人眼中的完美哥哥。即使纽特不这么认为，或许他只当他是个严肃、正经、坐办公室的无趣的大人，例行公事，使用暴力达成自己所愿的傲罗部底下的一名小小傲罗。忒休斯喜欢抱抱纽特，算是解燃眉之急，迫切的渴望、渴慕被压抑，只能通过一个又一个简单的、画饼充饥式的拥抱来缓解。可纽特不喜欢拥抱，他总是向往自由，但拥抱意味着束缚和枷锁，纽特是飞鸟，一贯能找到办法挣脱。尽管如此，在纽特心中，忒休斯斯卡曼德依旧是那位‘好的、优秀的斯卡曼德先生’，‘令人瞩目的战争英雄’。  
   

    但即使是兄弟，纽特知道的也太少。  
 

    例如，他从来都不曾知道在每一个拥抱发生之时，包裹在修身三件套西装之下，那个严肃、正经、众人称道的忒休斯的左边乳头上的银色乳环正压迫、挤压着他的胸膛，像个被破坏的牢不可破咒，让忒休斯隐隐作痛，又像凤凰燃烧时的火焰。

    痛感总是带来真实。忒休斯一直如此认为。

    而夜晚之时，弯月挂在暗蓝丝绒般的天空之上，平日里的‘完美先生’便脱去一层又一层的坚硬外壳，如同一只刺猬露出柔软的肚皮。忒休斯有裸睡的癖好，这时，他总会躺在那张柔软的床上，放空自己所有的思想又让万千愁绪与万般感情包裹着他赤裸的身体，似水乳交融，他蜷缩着，像婴儿在母亲子宫那样。他会想到纽特，如同之前所有的日日夜夜，他会想到他的弟弟，此刻，他不再是那个更为年长的斯卡曼德、战争英雄，只不过是一个卑微的单恋者。  
他想，他确实爱他。

    很多时候，他会自慰，忒休斯并不是个会特意压抑、克制自己性欲的人。性是爱很大的组成部分，而他从来不处在禁欲者的行列。他不止会玩弄自己的阴茎，还会把玩那个乳环，像个女人那般揉搓拉扯着乳头，用手包裹住胸脯揉捏，他扯着单边的乳环，手指摩挲着内环中镌刻下的字：“阿尔忒弥斯”。

    月亮高悬在空中，而月神挂在他心上。

    有些时候他会使用自己的后面，想象是纽特正在操他，这会让他的身体更加敏感，至于为什么是如此，也许是他不忍心将他亲爱的弟弟置于下位，尽管只是想象，他也不曾乐意。他的手指之间是粘腻的液体，忒休斯喘着气将一根又一根的手指插入自己的小穴，大约在第三根的时候他会停下，另一只手则抠挖着穴口周围，做着进一步的扩张。这实在是太羞耻了，即便在尝试过几次之后，忒休斯的脸颊总是止不住的先羞得成为一颗红苹果，脸上的雀斑像斑点一样点缀着，之后便变成臣服于情欲的红。

    忒休斯一直是小心翼翼的，可他控制不了自己在高潮之时失神地吐露出他如同鹿渴慕水般渴求的名字。他的阴茎射出精液，可爱意却封存在五脏六腑之中，深入骨髓。

    当太阳再次升起的时候，他继而又套上那一件又一件的西装，将邪恶、黑暗、混沌的念头封存，做回一个完美的、令人称赞的哥哥以及同事。

    他一直做得很好，像一个完美的领带结，从未让人找出毛病。

    忒休斯从不失策。除却那唯一的一次。

-TBC-


	2. 中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 于是乎 如您所见 就算是个垃圾文 我也搞出来了个中  
> 下章开搞

    那一次，他喝多了，不知是小酒馆的陈酿太过吸引人，还是无数愁思只能隐忍地闷头向肚子里埋。事实上，他不喜欢烟草、酒品这些让人上瘾的东西，而酒精总是能摧毁、切断人某一部分的理智和感官。他那天喝了很多酒，多到他快要失控，忒休斯像是站在悬崖的边缘，黑黝黝的深渊望着他，他却以为那是纽特柔软蓬松的棕色头发。

   

    多么美好的幻想，忒休斯想到，就像在拥抱冰激凌或是棉花糖。

   

    有一瞬间，他觉得自己会跳下去——摔个粉身碎骨吧，他想——但他没有，忒休斯缓慢地起身，付清所有的酒钱和小费，跳下酒吧椅的一瞬间，差点摔倒，他很快平衡好，继而又慢悠悠地，如同迟暮的老人，一步、一步走出小酒馆。

   

    刷剌剌的月光打下一个倾斜扭曲的影子，忒休斯好笑地踩了几脚，便竖起风衣的领子，摇摇晃晃地独自走在深夜的风中。寒风打在脸上，让他稍稍清醒了些，可当他鬼迷心窍地躺在家里专门为纽特准备的房间里的那张温暖、舒适、柔软得像天边的云朵的大床上时，忒休斯觉得自己的脑瓜子又开始不清醒了。

   

    酒精逐渐麻痹了神经，侵蚀着他残存的理智。他快要不行了。太多、太多的情感压弯了他的脊梁。

   

    纽特不会出现在这里的，现在他应该再哪个不知名的地方研究他亲爱的神奇动物。你瞧，他不会出现的，于是忒休斯放纵地脱下自己所有的衣物，平日里整齐摆放在衣柜里的西装现在散落在地板上。这真是太荒谬了，忒休斯止不住地打颤，正在解皮带纽扣的手像被打结了般缠绕在一块儿。该死，他骂了声。

   

    此时，窗外的鸟叫听上去好似成双成对，而在他终于将那条碍事的、讨人厌的西装裤褪下之时，忒休斯全身只着一条白色的棉内裤站在巨大的落地窗前。纽特不喜欢镜子，他有自己的一套“心灵之镜”的说法，认为只有人心才能称作为一面好的镜子，可他却热爱能够看透一切的窗户。于是忒休斯便专门做了一整面的落地窗在他房间。而此刻，他站在这面窗户前，打量着倒影中自己的身体，往下望，他能看清来往的稀疏的行人和远处的一盏路灯。即使忒休斯知道他们看不见他，可他还是感觉到一阵羞耻感涌入自己的胸膛。这太过于刺激了，斯卡曼德家的长子一直是循规蹈矩，克己复礼的。在他人眼中，忒休斯同他年幼的向往自由的胞弟不同，他脚踏实地，坚守着每一条应当的规则。这对忒休斯来说太超出了。他像一只脆弱的野兽，暴露自己所有的弱点。

   

    但忒休斯依旧站在那面巨大的窗户前，没有退却一步，他挺直腰板，像是站在能够倒映出内心深处最深的欲望的厄里斯魔镜前。

   

    忒休斯仔细地盯着，不错过任何细节，他的视线逐渐汇聚在左胸口的乳环上。忒休斯觉得自己的胸口正发烫，不施加任何的玩弄，他的乳尖便敏感地挺立起来，这让忒休斯发出细小的呻吟。他觉得瘙痒难耐，不止是乳头——他能玩弄自己的胸部，可他却骗不了一颗不安分地跳动着的心，恍若有羽毛在脚底板下摇晃。

   

    他听见背后有响动，一开始他只以为是错觉。或许是只老鼠，他想。但动静越来越大，于是，忒休斯皱着眉回过头——是纽特，正尴尬又震惊地一只手握着门把手，另一只手还在把它的小护树罗锅往衣服口袋里塞。

   

    他的弟弟似乎黑了点，瘦了点，瞧上去风尘仆仆，忒休斯想到。

   

    “抱…抱歉…”纽特支支吾吾地说，眼瞧着就要离开。

   

    忒休斯知道他真的喝多了，要不然他也不会踉踉跄跄、跌跌撞撞地向纽特奔去，如同一只受伤的驺吾，用接近于赤身裸体的身体紧紧拥抱住他最大胆、最荒诞不经的美梦。

   

    纽特常穿的那件大衣的布料有些粗糙，此刻直接地摩擦着他的胸部，而忒休斯则用更大的力气去拥抱他的弟弟，他最过亲爱的弟弟。

   

    忒休斯低声说道，接近于卑微。

   

    “别走。纽特，别走。”

 

   -TBC-


	3. 下1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 各位 我绝对不是故意的 反正都是下开搞 12无区别啦

    “我不走。忒休斯。”纽特的表情变得坚定，就像他的臂膀那么厚实，可靠。忒休斯知道那个喜欢在夏天里带着满身泥土和阳光冲向他的男孩已经长大了，他闭上眼睛，鼻息之间是来自纽特的令人放心的稻草香味，还带着一点点小雏菊的清香。他听见纽特的声音，像乐章般美妙，像丝绸般丝滑，又带着钢铁般的坚定，让人安心。

    他说：“你还好吗？忒休斯，我不走了。”

    他还好嘛？也许。

    忒休斯不知道他的男孩已经成长到了这个地步，记忆里的幼芽早已长成可以让人依靠乘凉的参天大树。而当他望向对方的瞳孔之中的时候，那双曾装着广袤的草原、幽静的森林、安宁的湖泊和触不可及的山海，还有那些他柔情蜜意对待的神奇动物的橄榄绿色的眼睛，此刻只显现出他的倒影和他身后这一方小小的天地。时至如今，他终于在对方的眼睛里看见了自己——就恰好出现在那儿，不偏不倚。

    之后，就像是一个晚安吻来错了位置，忒休斯吻上了纽特的唇，那是一个不带任何色情意味的吻，纯洁简单，如同新娘的白婚纱，只是唇瓣与唇瓣的紧贴。他想他疯了，中了夺魂咒，可他控制不住。忒休斯盯着纽特，仔仔细细。过了一会儿，他说：“我想你干我。”

    “你说什么忒休斯？”纽特一脸不可置信地看着他的哥哥，又重复一遍问道：“你刚刚说了什么？”而他的哥哥，板着一张脸，像是古希腊的雕像那般肃穆，灰蓝色的眼眸望不见底，忒休斯郑重地再次说道：“我要你干我。”他说着，牵引着纽特的手放在他的臀部上方。隔着一层薄薄的弹性棉布料，忒休斯能感知到纽特那双常年照顾神奇动物长满茧子、粗糙、干燥却又温暖的大手，他发出一声舒服的喟叹，继而再次吻上纽特——这次不再是简单的亲吻，忒休斯的舌头勾引着纽特的，让他们纠缠在一块儿，唾液连成了桥，通往双方的口腔，再到食道，最后遍布每一个脏器，他们亲吻，像每一个正陷入爱情的男人女人。当这个吻结束之后，忒休斯轻轻地附在纽特耳边说道：“就像是这样。”

    有那么一个瞬间，忒休斯以为纽特会推开他，他不敢再看纽特的眼睛，那双令他着迷上瘾的眼睛。他合上眼睛，就连眼睫毛都在打抖，绝望像海潮逐渐漫上他的心，像藤蔓死命揪住他的命门。对、对，他会推开他，然后一去再也不回来，而他只能通过每年圣诞节的贺卡、报纸时不时的刊登、旁人的小道消息来了解他最爱的人的近况。

    他搞砸了一切——“就像是这样嘛？”

    纽特的吻毫无章法、粗鲁又笨拙，甚至磕破了忒休斯的嘴皮，他尝到铁锈的味道，但忒休斯知道万物开始复苏，冰泉开始流动，珀耳塞福涅重回大地。

    忒休斯的手温柔地附上纽特的脸颊，他觉得他快要哭出声了，声音带着些鼻音，笑着说：“对，就是像这样。就像是这样。”

 

-TBC-


	4. 下2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 今天正式开搞了嘻嘻

         忒休斯以为自己会在床上放得更开，但当他清楚的意识到那个正在对他的身体造次的人是纽特的时候，他止不住地觉得羞耻。现在在干他的人是他的弟弟，他的纽特，没有哪一刻忒休斯如此明白的了解到，纽特已经成为了一个真正的男人。而纽特本人则不像他看上去那样不通情事，也许他只是并不热衷，此刻，纽特正小口啃噬着忒休斯的脖颈后方，鼻尖蹭着他的须发。忒休斯用手臂挡住自己的眼睛，可即使是这样，他依旧能清晰地感受到纽特炙热的呼吸正打在他的脖子后方，一下又一下，如同鼓声在他心上敲响。

         “…怎么了？”身上不安分的动作突然停顿下来，忒休斯疑惑地问道。他睁开眼睛，瞧见纽特正目不转睛地盯着他胸口的乳环。“这里有刻什么字嘛？”纽特问道，小心翼翼地捏着那个指环，摩擦着内侧。忒休斯不敢同纽特的眼睛对上，他偏过头没回答纽特的问题，耳根都是红的，全身也红得像只煮熟的虾子，他知道纽特的眼睛里一定不带一丝歧视，纯洁、简单的好像是绿色的水晶，但他还是不敢。在爱面前，谁都不过是个胆小鬼，忒休斯也不例外。他怕纽特后悔。但纽特总能带来别样的惊喜——他是独一无二的，就像是每一颗星星都有属于自己的故事，他由衷地赞美道：“忒休斯，这很漂亮，我很喜欢。”

         该死的。忒休斯低声骂道，他已经忍不住自己的冲动与欲望，献给了纽特一个湿漉漉的亲吻，事实上，如果不是他快要呼吸不了，忒休斯想这个吻会更长。他们气喘吁吁，纽特明显是那个更年轻气盛的，没过多久，他的手又开始在忒休斯精瘦有力的身体上游走，像不听话的金色飞贼。忒休斯的胸部很敏感，纽特很快也发现了这点，他便更加卖力地玩弄着忒休斯的乳头，用嘴巴含住，牙齿轻轻地摩擦。忒休斯抱住纽特的脑袋，他咬住自己的下嘴唇，却还是没能让破碎的呻吟从口中倾泻而出，而与此同时，忒休斯惊讶的发现，他比自己想象中的更加渴望纽特的触摸。

         他努力翻了个身，打断纽特正在进行的动作，摸索到纽特裤子的拉链，解下对方的裤子，叼住他的内裤的一角，缓慢地扯下纽特最后的遮羞布。忒休斯的一只手玩弄着纽特的阴茎，等到他的老二终于硬的不想话的时候，用嘴含住，小口地吞咽着，像含着一根大号的棒棒糖，从龟头开始舔舐，之后模仿着性交的动作吞吐，而他的另一只手，借着唾液和润滑咒的润滑，逐渐开拓着自己干涩的小穴，忒休斯用那儿自慰过很多次，而他熟悉如何哪些点能够让自己愉悦兴奋起来。

         此时忒休斯已经不能想东西了，他的脑子被情欲搅成了糨糊，一心只想用自己身体上下的所有部位让他的弟弟射出来。纽特同样变得急躁了起来，从他的喉咙里传来类似野兽般的低吼，揪着忒休斯的头发，他没射，但他的眼睛变得有些红。纽特咬着牙说道：“忒休斯，可以了。”

         忒休斯抬起头，嘴边还带有淫荡又色情的透明色液体，他眨巴眨巴眼睛，在床上乖乖躺平，害羞地张开自己的双腿，将那个还在不断开合的穴口暴露出来，他的一只手微微张开他的小穴，将内里的纹理显露出来一些，他吸着气，断断续续地说道：“现在…也准备好了…”

         纽特爆了句粗口，他很少说脏话，但眼前之人太诱人了，他不想显得急不可耐，但他的玩意儿已经不争气的蓄势待发。

         而当纽特终于将他的阴茎嵌入忒休斯的身体之时，忒休斯发出了一声感慨而又漫长的叹息，一切就像是找到了自己的半圆那么完美。忒休斯咬住纽特的耳垂，他低声说道：“...那里刻着的是阿尔忒弥斯。”

-TBC-


	5. 下3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完结了 嘿嘿嘿 用了采访的一个梗 大家看出来了嘛？

 

    在床笫之间，纽特大多时候是沉默的，像辛勤寡言的老牛开垦着土地，他的头发被汗水浸湿，一缕一缕挂在他的额前，如同马形水怪身上披着的海草——如果是纽特自己，他大概觉得这个比喻性感又帅气吧，忒休斯失神地想到，又于纽特一个深深地挺入之后，他轻轻地拨开那从水草，露出他亲爱的小水怪漂亮饱满的额头和宝藏般亮闪闪的绿眼睛。忒休斯舒服地哼哼着，温柔地亲吻在纽特湿润的眼角。

    一开始，纽特还不得要领，只懂得在忒休斯的身体里横冲直撞，这时倒显得他像个对性欲有渴求的血气方刚的小伙子，而纽特总是个虚心求问、孜孜不倦的学生，在察觉到忒休斯的不适之后，他停下自己鲁莽的动作，垂下眸子，声音带着情色的沙哑，低声说道：“教我。忒休斯。教我怎么让你舒服。”但事实上，年长的斯卡曼德已经不能再像多年前的夏天在斯卡曼德庄园懂得小树屋里悄悄地教给他的弟弟一些驯服神奇动物的小窍门那样，向年幼的那位斯卡曼德教授技巧，所幸纽特从来都是个好学生，在几次尝试之后，逐渐找到了法门，慢慢蹭着忒休斯的敏感点，报之以李似的让忒休斯喊出高亢的、美妙的声音。

    而忒休斯的所有成熟、理智、克制、隐忍的面具都被纽特那根炙热的性器扒得精光，快感逐渐往上漫，仿佛缺了那根阴茎，他就没了依靠。这听上去太淫荡了，但有一刻，忒休斯确实想到，他就是为此而生的。

    最开始，他还能控制住自己不呻吟出声，忒休斯并不想表现得太过快乐，背德感像一把双刃剑，他为此感受到刺激、欢愉也为此品尝到痛苦、忧郁，但到了后来，他的脑子里已经装不下那些午夜梦回之时的悲伤抑郁，他在想纽特的阴茎，用它的身体去感受它的轮廓和形状，忒休斯微微张着嘴巴，他叫着床，一声又一声地喊着纽特的名字，好像自己便能拥有这个人的一生。而纽特会不断地用细碎的亲吻回应着他的呼喊，用一个又一个炽热的行动证明自己同样真实地渴求着忒休斯。他抚摸着忒休斯的乳头，小幅度地扯弄着那个乳环，纽特不敢用太大的力，但忒休斯却不满足似的咬住纽特的锁骨，闷闷地说道：“不用担心我，你可以用更大的力气。”纽特笑了笑，却也没用太大的力气，他含住忒休斯的左乳，吮吸着，舌头打着转绕着他的乳头舔弄着，直到那儿已经微微有些红肿，才罢手，继而又讨了一个柔情蜜意的吻。

    “你很喜欢玩那里吗？”忒休斯喘息着问道，“我一开始以为你会觉得我畸形又变态。”

    纽特的力气明显要比他看上去大很多，他揽起忒休斯，将人抱起来，让忒休斯的腿缠住他的腰，而他的老二正好被忒休斯坐着——这让他发出一声突兀尖锐的呻吟。

    “因为很漂亮。”纽特的回答很简单却也显得弥足珍贵，他的情话一直很贫瘠、让人摸不着头脑，可忒休斯就是吃他那一套，“就像是嗅嗅会偷的珍宝。”

    忒休斯被他逗笑，道：“你现在倒是能言善道。”

    纽特这次没再回复他，只是安静地摁住忒休斯柔软结实的臀部，让自己的阴茎更加深入。

    这场情事持续到深夜才结束。他们两个人大汗淋漓地并排躺在床上，忒休斯一开始本想让纽特的精液停留在他的身体里久一点，可纽特执意要他弄干净，忒休斯拗不过他，却也不想离开他的弟弟难得主动的拥抱，简单用了一个清理一新。当汗津津的纽特转身抱住他，这时，忒休斯才回过神：他同他的弟弟做爱了。迟到的羞耻感、乱伦的耻辱才取代了冲动和疯狂。

    他都干了些什么？引诱自己的弟弟？忒休斯想，他会下地狱的。而他不能让纽特也下地狱，世界上只需要有一个西西弗斯背负着巨石，那个人会是他不是纽特，纽特生来便会飞翔，他属于天空，不属于这里。所幸，在多年的傲罗生涯之中，他还是会一些旁门左道，知道如何只抽出部分的记忆，而就在他刚要说出那个咒语之时，本来还平静抱着忒休斯的纽特像察觉到了什么，含住了忒休斯厚实的嘴唇。“有没有人说过你很自以为是，忒休斯。”纽特谴责般咬了一口忒休斯的舌头，“不要总是替我做决定。”

    “但是……”

    “但是，你要知道，我爱你。”纽特快速打断道，他低头埋在忒休斯的脖颈处，像是受伤的小动物一样低声哀求着，“拜托了，忒休斯。就像是你求我不要走一样。别、别替我做决定。”

    忒休斯沉默地环住纽特，他想，也许这次自己确实应该放手了。

    他调侃般说道：“你知道我总是个贴心的人。”

    这会儿，纽特终于大笑了起来：“大概只有你自己这样认为吧。”

 

    忒休斯一直做得很好，那些对于纽特的爱、他的邪恶与不堪都好好放在密封的箱子里，在整齐的西装三件套下匍匐、潜伏着，唯有那一次他失策了。

    因为他知道这不再是一个人的决策，而是两个人的故事。

    夜深人人静。

 

-END-


End file.
